


Awakening

by pushkin666



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bandslash, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete isn't human. He stays young as those around him grow old, including Patrick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awakening

He's often wondered what it was that brought about the awakening; caused Pete's blood to sing again with the voice of his ancestors.

Patrick thinks it could be the lyrics Pete wrote for him, or was it that moment when he realised he couldn't live without Pete. When he touched the dark markings on Pete's skin; touched them with love, making them shine?

He hasn't regretted one moment of their years together though Pete has remained young whilst Patrick has grown old.

He squeezes Pete's hand, hears Pete whisper his name as he closes his eyes for the last time.


End file.
